brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brickipedia Games Wiki:Game Proposals
Here, you can submit your ideas for future RPGs. All submissions should be added as subsections of the "Submissions" section, and should hopefully contain some ideas as to how the game would work. If there is a clear consensus for the game to be made, it will be removed from the list, and development will begin on it. Technically, Gamemasters do not have to post their ideas here, but it's considered polite to do so. Category:Brickipedia Games Wiki Submissions Space, Castle and City RPG It's a clash of classics, Includes minifigures, sets etc from 1970's to 2012. -CzechMate :Castle vs. Space is a good idea, but City doesn't have as many iconic minifigures. 10:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Per BB. -Cligra :Rayguns vs axes vs suitcases? Sounds like the castle people will get dominated, and the it will be a complete slaughter for the city people. Just saying... 02:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :What would be the point of this game Star Wars (sorry but it had to be said :D) * Was thinking maybe a Clone Troopers vs Droids to start off, then later on become Rebel Troopers vs Stormtroopers (or maybe as a later game). Have a range of weapons and equipment which has appeared in Star Wars sets and video games, eg blaster, blaster rifle, rangefinder, jetpack etc. Also have experience, allowing players to rank up, change their type of trooper (eg choose to upgrade from a Phase I Clone Trooper to a Phase II Trooper, then to a Phase II Star Corps Trooper) or upgrade weapons (which affects accuracy, speed, damage, number of shots per turn). Idea for a character layout: (link). Haven't really thought out the game itself though, but I guess that'd really be up to whoever's authorised to run the games anyway :) 03:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :* Sure. Can't say I'm that interested, but I'm sure it would work well. -Cligra :* Support It did have to be said. I don't know if that's one that I would want to run though, but that would probably be a pretty easy one. Outside of abilities at least. 10:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Nevermind, I didn't read through that entirely. If it's clones vs. droids then it really wouldn't need abilities. I think that each upgrade should have something special about it, but that could always be just an extra health point on top of a full healing. 10:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Sorry, but I just finished reading. :P The only problem with armor upgrades (and such) is probabilities. They'd each have to affect the probabilities and that isn't something I'd like to handle. 10:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::* Yeah, I was thinking that Jedi would make things too complicated, and they'd just totally dominate everyone else anyway. I was thinking that armour would basically result in extra health. But yeah I was thinking that visors, rangefinders and the scopes found on weapons ( , , etc) would affect accuracy. Personally I'd probably work out what I wanted the probabilities to be like then build a Java program to calculate the hits when the game actually started, but that's probably just me overcomplicating things :D Anyway, it was just an idea :) 11:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::* If you can create the program, it'll probably work. 23:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::* It may take me several weeks at least to get around to it... I'm pretty busy in real life and with other wiki-related things right now :S 02:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) * Worked on the concept a bit more (link), but I don't really want to do anything else with it in case it's no good and a waste of time for me to continue with it. Let me know if you have any questions. 01:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ** I'' think it looks good. If you're okay with it, I think that we can move the to the successful archive. 19:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Maze of the Heroes RPG I am not sure I should post this because it is still on Brickipedia but here goes. It is a fantasy RPG were the heroes fight monesters and other heroes, improve articles on Brickipedia to get to the center of the maze to get rewards Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 17:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : What kind of rewards?Furno3.3 17:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Money for new weapons--Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 07:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: How would you keep track of our editing and what themes would you use for the monsters? -The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 23:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Custom monsters using pieces from Medival themes and CMF --Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 06:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factory RPG Though I find that many users on Brickipedia don't appreciate the Hero Factory theme as much as I do, I believe they'll enjoy this RPG. It is pretty well thought out, based upon other popular online roleplays. Because it requires multiple pages and various 'missions', I am not sure if it is suitable for this wiki. As I have a forum with a section made for RPGs in general, it isn't much of a deal if it is not suitable. - Bug / Talk - 3/22/12 ::Apparently we can have multiple pages, as Heartlake's Battle is getting them. - Bug / Talk - 3/22/12 ::I would support this, it seems well made. -Cligra Ninjago RPG I had to do it. :P --CM4S 20:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm for it. I am so Pythor P. Chumsworth, dude.Furno3.3 17:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) i'm in i am so Jay- Ghost Rider 12 Ninjago is my favorite show so I have to go for this The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 22:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) And you could make a spinjitzu tournament and use a generator to see who fights who and who wins by using this: http://randomresult.com/ The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 00:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Lego Ninjago: The Ninjago Tournement This is a more detailed version of the Lego Ninjago RP as shown above. This would have the same basic style of play as The Battle of Heartlake or Krypton SonSet only more elaborate. It takes place a month after the great devourer is defeated. The ninjas, serpintine, and everyone else in the series has joined the ninjago martial arts tourtement. Teams would be Heros vs. Villians. I have thought of abilities and weaknesses for each character. Also, an upgrade system could be used in the form of trianing, and could give either more attack or deffense. I would be able to make this, and I have a good idea of what to make already. I think this would get many users, and would be really fun! I hope you will accept my offer and put me on the game waiting list.Scienceboy0 00:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of doing something like this all of the serpentine can use there powers to help them and the ninja (excluding Lloyd) can use there true potential and Lloyd can use anti venom on a ninja that has been bitten and been turned into a snake Lets Do Some Role-Playing 13:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Indiana Jones RPG I was thinking that we could have teams of generic characters led by major characters like Indy and Dovchenko(?).Furno3.3 17:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Dovchenko isn't really a major character, and to be honest, this idea kind of bores me. There aren't really any generic heroes (that I can think of) and it would just turn into something potentially offensive with German or Russian Soldiers as villains/enemies. 17:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Why does it bore you?Furno3.3 21:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :TBH, I just find it dull. There really wouldn't be any heroes (because none are generic enough) and the enemies (Russians and Germans) are potentially offensive. 22:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Quest for Gold Ok so this is my idea it's and indiana jones game, you try to guess where the gold artifact is hidden, you get one guess per day and there will be a different gold artifact every day, if you guess wrong 5 times you are eliminated or you can attack them so they loose health Plus the game is every man for themselves so everyone is your enemy The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 22:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) To view a sample of this game go here: User:Bongo9911/The Quest for Gold :Sounds better than the Indiana Jones game suggested above. I'd like to suggest creating your own hero though and having Jones as the host to solve the character problem. The biggest problem I see is that the guessing may not be very fair as it's only luck, unless there are clues. 17:05, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : That actually is a great idea I could just give the hint like it may be something that happened at this place or something. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 17:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Wait I have a better idea than clues I can make riddles I have already made one for the ark of the covenant and people won't be able to find the answer online. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 18:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Plus in this game each gold you find is a different amount of studs whoever has the most studs in the end wins so it wouldn't matter if you died you could still have more studs than other people Lets Do Some Role-Playing 18:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ship Destroyer This will be a game of the theme pirates of the caribbean with the host Jack Sparrow the point of this game is to sink the other team's ships with weapons like a cannon a harpoon an anchor and a bomb. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 18:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I quite like it. A fairly novel idea, that could be done quite interestingly. I would be willing to develop this with you, at some point. -Cligra I would love to have you as my co host Lets Do Some Role-Playing 13:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Not a game proposal... ...but I don't know if it's Cligra and/or Berrybrick in charge on this wiki, so I thought it'd be easier just to put it here so you both can read it without being talk page stalkers :) Just wondering if nomming this for an official friend with Bricki might be a good idea- it could get some new users in, and unless you patrol the RC or were involved in the recent forum, I doubt anyone at Bricki would even know about this site. 09:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if they check the official friends either, but sure. 10:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :'Support!' (actually, I thought we already were. :P) -Cligra Olympics (inspired by the new Olympics CMs) I don't have a very clear idea of quite how this would work at present, but it would involve competing in various Olympic activities, and would make a nice digression from the usual hack 'n slash we do here. -Cligra Hmmm, so would some characters be better at some olympic activities than others? Lets Do Some Role-Playing 13:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still working on it, but you'll be able to design your character's statistics on your own. -Cligra BIONICLE Unlike the above idea, I actually DO know how this would work. It would be along the lines of BIONICLE Heroes (that is, no continuity with the theme), and would essentially be a heroes against villains slugfest. All characters would be fully upgradeable, and have various powers and statistics. -Cligra Space RPG I have it all planned, It's basically Space Police, Alien Conquest and Agents in one game, It's based on a story I made a while ago which I can textwall link to you, anyway, it has Space Police, ADU , and Agents teaming up against Aliens, Prisoner aliens and Dr. Inferno's men. -- 02:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) The Battle for Minecraft Since i have this on my wiki already, maybe it should beon this one. In this game, Evil Mobs will attempt to destroy Minecraft and every single good mob in the world. Now, Steve, the Villagers, and the animals must fight to destroy the evil mobs. The first team that has lost all of its members will lose. In my version, the host is a Creeper Host. This could also include mobs such as Villagers, Zombies, and even Ender Dragons. In my version i also had a Brick Market so that you could purchase blocks with Currency from won battles. With the Blocks, you could either choose to toss one at an enemy (not a good idea with wool) or build a house out of your materials. For the avatars of the Mobs that have not appeared in Lego form yet, you could use LDD Software to create them (like a user on my wiki suggested). There could also be afeature where you can buy or tame pets, which would be useful scaring off a player that is a Creeper. Also, a generic mob (such as Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper), three people would be able to sign up for. Since the Creeper's only attack is blowing itself up, it would have a 56% chance of repiecing back together while the opponent lost. If bolth of them lose, it is considered a draw and they get their health back. Users can only lose 3 times before they are out of the game, or it could take 1 day to regenerate the defeated player. 14:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Dino Survival RPG This one will have a different goal other than the other Sign Ups/RPGs. In this game, you will sign up to be a character and you must survive 10 days in a Dino-infested city while avoiding getting killed by Dinosaurs in the area. You are able to take shelter for the rest of the day. If you are idle after that time you spend in the shelter, you will lose to the Dinosaurs, which are controlled by the host of the game. The survivors of the 10 days will win, then a new game begins for those who want to participate in it. 04:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I like this a lot! *starts thinking up gruesome dinosaur-related deaths...* -Cligra : I like the concept, but Jurassic Park? It's only a very weak link to LEGO, maybe Dino instead? 07:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : I fail to see how it will work. 19:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Heartlake 2: Almost Paradise I had two ideas for a sequel for TBoHL depending on who one, and since the Friends did, this would mean ''The Battle of Heartlake 2: Almost Paradise :"With Frosty the Witch's elite forces crushed by the bond of friendship, the Friends join the Bellvinians led by Milimy the Fairy in their crusade against the Witch and her empire. Reaching their first destination, the shores of Paradisa, the Friends and Bellvinians must battle the remaining Scalandians/Scalanites ''(depending on how I'm feeling, it was inconsistent through TBoHL :P) and the brainwashed Parasidians, former vacationers who are short and oddly colored, but are ferocious fighters. Can the Friends and Bellvinians break Frosty's icy grip even further? Or will the beautiful shores of Paradisa remain a breeding ground for polar bears?'' If anyone is interested, I think that I need a co-host, they'd probably be Milimy the Fairy. 19:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC)